RAGNAROK
by DarkLightSerafimon
Summary: [FDP][TODAS LAS TEMPORADAS]los elegidos de todas las temporadas han sido llamados para un reto. que les puede cambiar la vida. lean y descubran. soy malo para los sumarios
1. Prologo

**RAGNAROK**

_**PROLOGO**_

Hikari Yagami de 14 años estaba durmiendo en su cuarto como de costumbre, habían pasado dos años desde que habían vencido a BelialVanDemon y se habían despedidos de sus digimons aunque ella siempre soñaba que se encontraba con Gatomon y que junto a sus amigos disfrutaban un Digimundo lleno de paz. Pero esa noche el destino le tenía preparado otra clase de sueños, sueños que hacía ya mucho tiempo que no tenía.

Ahí se encontraba ella en un lugar desconocido pero que extrañamente se sentía familiar. Estaba en medio de una batalla se veía así misma con más edad dándole ordenes a su digimon, junto a ella veía a sus amigos, al señor Gennai y a su hermano pero también veía a otras personas que no conocía algunas de ellas llevaban puestos googles al igual como su hermano y su líder de grupo, Davis. Peleaban contra unos digimons que obviamente eran virus y estaban dirigidos por un ser que tenía dos cabezas, y se veía muy poderoso, entre los gritos escucho que su nombre era Milleniunmon, y este estaba peleando con un digimon de forma humana llevaba un casco que cubría su cara, su brazo izquierdo tenía forma como la de un robot.

Estaba aterrada era una lucha en que el grupo vencedor saldría sumamente herido, pero parecía que no importaba quien ganase, pues alzando la mirada vio a unos metros de donde se enfrentaban ambos bandos se alzaban once pilares en cada pilar se encontraba un digimon. Como líder estaba un digimon con forma humana, llevaba una armadura plateada y una capa negra. A la derecha de este digimon estaba el mismo Omegamon, y en ese grupo también se encontraba Magnamon. Todos ellos parecían listos a pelear con quien ganase la batalla que se estaba librando en aquel lugar. Pero lo que más la sorprendió fue a una joven que parecía tener la edad que tenía ella en el momento de la batalla, aquella joven estaba junto a los digimon que estaban en los pilares pero a diferencia de los digimon ella no estaba apoyada en ninguno sino que flotaba en medio de estos. De alguna manera sabía que debía ir hacía donde estaba aquella muchacha, y de la nada empezó a flotar dirigiéndose a ella. Al llegar a ese lugar veía como la batalla de abajo se volvía más y más violenta, la joven parecía no verla, cosa que no la sorprendió mucho ya que como era un sueño ella no pertenecía al tiempo de este. Acercándose a ella pudo oír algunas palabras que ella decía.

"… humanos y digimons buscan cosas que no entienden y quieren controlar, no saben que su ignorancia podría provocar la destrucción de los mundos, de las especies"

"Realmente podrían destruir todo, provocar un tercer Genesis. Usando cosas que solo los dioses y los elegidos de estos pueden usar y controlar. Y por eso debemos proteger a las doncellas de Rin y no permitir que se acerquen al tesoro del Rin" dijo el líder de los digimons en un tono neutral mirando a la batalla.

"Al final el destino del mundo y de los tiempos esta regido por el tesoro del Rin y por las doncellas de la Luz y Oscuridad y por el resultado de esta batalla. ¿No es así, Alphamon?" comento Omegamon, el líder de su grupo solo se mantuvo en silenció para luego responder.

"No creo que esta sea la batalla que decida eso, sino una aún más violenta en la que estoy seguro que muchos moriremos, incluso nosotros" dijo Alphamon.

"Es triste pero todos aquí somos peones del destino que quiere jugar con todos, es en un momento así que nos damos cuenta la importancia de vivir y dejar vivir" comento el único ser que tenía alas " los humanos y digimos conseguimos nuestra propia destrucción, y en mundo así en donde nada es eterno o inmortal, donde los digimons pueden morir al igual que los humanos"

"Esto nos hace ver que los humanos y los digimons no somos tan distintos. ¿Eh, AlforceVeedramon?" dijo Magnamon

"Así parece" respondió un ser que tenía el cuerpo de color plateado con una armadura azul, al igual que todos los demás llevaba una capa negra "Una vez unos seres crearon un mundo con varias especies a los cuales amaron. Pero sus creaciones acabaron con ese mundo destruyendo todo y a ellos mismos, logrando que aquellos seres tuvieran que rehacer todo, incluso sacrificando su existencia, encarnando y borrando un mundo para crear varios. ¿Me pregunto si hicieron lo correcto?"

Después de escucha esa conversación todo se hizo blanco, y en todo ese vacío divisó cuatro siluetas todas hablándole a la vez.

"Eres la elegida para ser la doncella de la Luz, pues no hay nadie más puro para eso que tú. Nunca pierdas la pureza de tu alma pues el destino de muchas cosas dependen de eso".

Después ellos se disolvieron formando un rayo que entro en su cuerpo, pero que no le produjo dolor, todo comenzó a ponerse oscuro.

Hikari despertó de su sueño sudando frío, su mente no podía entender lo que había visto en ese sueño, lentamente empezó a dormirse de nuevo. Pero con la sensación de que lo que había visto ocurriría en un futuro no muy lejano. Y mientras dormía su memoria olvidaba aquel sueño para esperar a que ella pueda madurar para comprender bien todo eso.

Takeru Takaishi se encontraba perdido, perdido en un sitio extraño pero a la vez familiar. Él estaba seguro que aquel sitio era el Digimundo, pero no el que él conocía, sino uno diferente. Con todo lo que había vivido y visto nada realmente podía sorprenderle, pero aún así encontrarse en un momento durmiendo en su cama y al otro parado en un desierto en otro mundo, era algo realmente raro. Cuando empezó a caminar se dio cuenta que tenía ropa diferente, llevaba unos jeans de color gris, un polo ligeramente apretado y sin mangas de color azul oscuro, una casaca blanca de cuero la cual también era un poco apretada, unos guantes los cuales tenían aberturas por donde salían sus dedos estos eran también del color de la casaca y por último llevaba unos botines de cuero del color de su pantalón.

Siguió caminando a través del desierto por lo que parecieron horas, pero extrañamente el no sentía cansancio, después de unos minutos más llegó a unas ruinas hechas de piedra: el piso era de bloque grandes de piedra; habían columnas de mármol, algunas paradas y otras destruidas; divisó una especie de altar o algo parecido, era un circulo perfecto de dos metros de radio la superficie era de piedra pero los bordes eran de metal por el color parecía que era bronce y en ella habían algunos símbolos que nunca en su vida había visto pero le parecían extrañamente familiares.

Subió al pequeño altar y se paro en el centro erguido, y sin advertencia alguna una luz blanca deslumbró la superficie circular y los bordes de bronce se elevaron formando tres aros alrededor de su cuerpo, cuando cayeron formando de nuevo el borde circular Takeru se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en un desierto. Si bien aun estaba en una ruina similar a la anterior, esta estaba llena de vegetación como si hubiera estado abandonada desde hace mucho tiempo. Saliendo de las ruinas se encontró en un bosque el cual tenía un camino como no tenía a donde ir decidió seguirlo.

Otra vez estuvo caminando por lo que parecían horas hasta llegar a un claro. Nada fuera de lo común había ahí, excepto una silueta que yacía en el suelo. Takeru se apresuro a acercarse hacía aquella figura cuando llegó se dio cuenta que se trataba de una humana, una adolescente talvez de su edad, era rubia y llevaba una falda negra y una chaqueta de cuero del mismo color, unas botas medianas negras. Trató de a despertarla pero esta no respondía por un momento pensó que estaba muerta pero desecho esta idea al escuchar su respiración. De repente un estruendo lo saco de sus pensamientos a lo lejos pudo ver como unas nubes de color negro se juntaban y se acercaban a ellos.

_Bien será mejor que busque un lugar donde refugiarme _pensó mientras que con la mirada buscaba un sitio para guarecerse de la tormenta que se acercaba, hasta que vio una cueva que parecía lo suficientemente grande como para poder protegerse. Luego miró a la joven mujer que tenía acostada al lado y la cargo en sus brazos dirigiéndose a la cueva. _Por suerte no es muy pesada. _Al entrar la acostó en el suelo mientras salía a buscar comida y algo para hacer una cama.

En la cueva que Takeru había encontrado, la joven mujer se despertó y miró el lugar, sus ojos azules no reconocían el lugar, trató de hacer memoria de lo que había sucedido. Recordó que estaba en su computadora, que una luz la envolvió, que apareció en el bosque, que algo la atacó y llegó hasta un claro, la voz de su antiguo camarada diciéndole que sea fuerte, después no recordaba nada más que la sensación de que estaba en los brazos de alguien siendo cargada. Un rayo la sacó de sus pensamientos, al voltear hacía la entrada de la cueva vio a una persona que cargaba algunas cosas.

"Veo que ya despertaste, me alegro" dijo acercándose, ella se dio cuenta que era un joven de su edad "¿cuál es tu nombre?"

"Me llamo Alice" dijo " y tú eres…"

"Me llamo Takeru, es un gusto" dijo mientras le alcanzaba unas frutas "debes estar hambrienta, come, no es mucho pero al menos te calmará el hambre"

"Gracias" fue todo lo que dijo mientras comía las frutas que le habían dado "dime ¿sabes que lugar es este?" preguntó.

"OH. Bueno tengo alguna idea, pero nada concreto" contestó Takeru mientras comía "La verdad es que en un momento estaba durmiendo en mi cama y en el otro estaba aquí"

"Sí se a que te refieres" dijo Alice "yo en un momento estaba en mi computadora y luego he me aquí" _aunque no tengo nada que me interese en mi mundo _pensó Alice

De pronto una luz iluminó toda la cueva y donde estaban antes ambos rubios, ahora no había nada.


	2. Preparativos

_**CAPITULO 1: PREPARATIVOS**_

_/dimensión de los Elegidos Originales/_

Takeru, quien ya tenía 17 años, se encontraba en el aeropuerto de Odaiba. Todos los elegidos estaban ahí para despedirlo, pues se iría por tres meses a Francia. "Bueno creo que es hora de irme" dijo mientras cargaba su equipaje "los llamaré apenas llegue".

"Nos avisas, amigo" dijo Tai.

"Cuídate hermano, y salúdame al abuelo" dijo Matt mientras lo abrazaba.

"Descuida, lo haré" contestó. Después de despedirse de casi todos y dirigió hacía su mejor amiga, Kari. Se habían hecho mucho más cercanos de lo que ya eran en estos dos años, y desde hoy empezarían a estar separados por tres meses. "Cuídate ¿de acuerdo?. Te llamaré cuando llegue" le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

"Estaré esperando tu llamada" dijo Kari, mientras se separaba de su abrazo.

"Bien pues, adiós a todos" dijo Takeru mientras se iba a abordar el avión. Después de que el avión despegó cada uno se fue a sus casas.

----

En el avión Takeru miraba por la ventana, volvió su vista hacía la laptop que estaba usando, conectó la maquina al reloj que llevaba, el cual era muy extraño de forma circular y color dorado con botones. Cuando terminó de conectar todo, la pantalla se volvió negra y empezaron a llegar mensajes.

_**RK-1conectado…**_

_**RK-2 conectado…**_

_**RK-4 conectado…**_

_**RK-11 conectado…**_

_**RK-12 conectado…**_

RK-1: Excelente ya estamos en línea, ¿cómo va todo el proyecto?

RK-12: Por mi va todo de acuerdo al plan, sin ninguna alteración.

RK-2: Bien, es grato saber eso. ¿Qué hay de ti RK-11?

RK-11: Sin ningún inconveniente, en estos momentos estoy llevando acaba la última fase, tiempo restante: 5 minutos.

RK-4: Esas son buenas noticias, entonces la cuenta empezará en cinco minutos.

RK-12: ¿Cómo van RK-3, RK-6 y RK-7?

RK-2: Acaban de terminar su parte hace unos minutos.

RK-11: ¿Y el Anticuerpo-X?

RK-4: RK-5 y RK-9 nos han informado que ya lo obtuvieron y están de regreso.

_**RK-10 conectado…**_

RK-10: Vengo a informarles que RK-8 ya confirmó que todas las barreras han caído.

RK-12: Entonces, ¿ya está libre?

RK-10: No, pero lo estará en muy poco tiempo.

RK-2: En todo caso, no habrá peligro. El Tesoro del Rin ya no está donde debería.

RK-1: Entendido, para terminar ¿cómo van las doncellas del Rin?

RK-11: La doncella de la Luz está en optimas condiciones, aunque no tiene conocimiento de nada.

RK-12: He observado a la doncella de la Oscuridad y su desarrollo no puede esta mejor. Y al igual que la doncella de la Luz, no sabe nada.

RK-2: Bien, eso concluye nuestra reunión de hoy.

RK-1: Muy bien, entonces nos reuniremos cuando llegue el momento. Hasta entonces cada uno ya sabe cual es su rol y que debe hacer. Pueden retirarse.

_**RK-1desconectado…**_

_**RK-2 desconectado…**_

_**RK-4 desconectado…**_

_**RK-10 desconectado…**_

_**RK-11 desconectado…**_

_**RK-12 desconectado…**_

_Al parecer todo está en orden y listo para que se ejecute todo lo previsto…espero que todo vaya bien_ pensó Takeru mientras desconectaba su reloj de su computadora. Al ver su reloj vio que se había activado una cuenta regresiva _ah… 19 horas_ se dijo así mismo mientras veía la marca del reloj 18:59:45 .

_/Mundo desconocido/_

En lugar totalmente oscuro, se distinguía una figura que estaba atado a una Piedra con cadenas enormes, de pronto unos enormes ojos rojos se abrieron. "El tiempo ha llegado" dijo de repente la Tierra empezó a temblar y las cadenas cayeron.

El ser dio un grito y el cielo se abrió, del otro lado se podía ver otro mundo **El Mar de La Oscuridad**. "Ahora tengo que llamar y reunir a mis ejércitos, y obtener el Tesoro del Rin".

_/Dimensión de los Tamers/_

Ryo Akiyama se encontraba en lo alto de un edificio una mañana muy temprano, el joven de 18 años utilizaba unos binoculares los cuales le servían para ver al grupo de personas que estaban a unas cuadras del edificio con dirección a la central de HYPNOS. Podía ver a ocho personas conocidas, su antiguo grupo, **Los Tamers**. Veía a Takato, a Jenrya, Ruki, Jeri, Hirokazu, Kenta, a la pequeña Suzie, y a la que sería fundamental de ahora en adelante y a la que había estado observando desde hace algún tiempo, Alice McCoy. Cuando ya habían entrado al edificio, guardó los binoculares, y miro la Laptop que tenía, a su costado estaba Monodramon, cansado por el viaje que habían hecho hacía unas horas. Empezó a escribir a una velocidad increíble. _Se llevarán una gran sorpresa_ pensó, mientras terminaba de escribir y presionaba 'Enter'. Miró su reloj para fijarse cuanto tiempo le quedaba antes de que empiece todo 9:45:23 . _Bueno yo ya hice mi parte, lo demás ya no depende de mi _pensó mientras guardaba todo para luego coger a su camarada en sus brazos para dirigirse a la salida.

----

En el edificio de HYPNOS. Los Tamers se reunían con el señor Yamaki, quien había encontrado en la red cierta información codificada, que había aparecido de la nada. "Los mandé a llamar por que quiero que vean esto" le dijo mientrtas le mostraba la pantalla de la computadora central.

"Señor Yamaki, no entiendo para que nos llamó, si sólo nos iba a mostrar esto" dijo Takato mientras veía la información en la pantalla. Lo que salía ahí estaba en lenguaje de computadoras, pero más adelante eran códigos.

"Cierto no es algo nosotros tengamos que ver" dijo Jenrya "ni siquiera conocemos ese lenguaje"

"Bien la razón por la que los llame fue porque al querer llegar al origen del archivo nos mando directamente a un muro informático" hizo una pausa mientras miró a cada uno "el mismo muro que colocamos para separar el Mundo digital con el nuestro" todos los Tamers se quedaron boquiabiertos.

"No lo puedo creer" dijeron Kenta y 'Kazu a la vez.

"Por eso los llamé para saber si ustedes, saben si alguna de esas criaturas tiene la capacidad para hacer eso" preguntó Yamaki.

"Bueno los únicos capaces serían las Bestias Sagradas" dijo Jenrya "pero ellos no se atreverían a juntar de nuevo los mundos, ya que la última vez que se unieron casi se destruyo todo".

"¿Entonces no hay nadie que pueda haber hecho eso?" preguntó de nuevo.

"Si estamos seguros" contestó Ruki.

"A no ser que no sea un Digimon" dijo Alice, que en toda la reunión no había hablado, haciendo que todos la miraran con cara de sorpresa y algunos de una cara que reflejaban que no sabían de que hablaba.

"Alice, ¿te podrías explicar?" dijo Yamaki "¿Cómo es eso de talvez no es un Digimon?"

"Cierto si no es ningún digimon" dijo Ruki "entonces ¿quién es?, porque ningún humano podría, ni siquiera aceptan que lo digimons existen".

"Se están olvidando de alguien" dijo mientras los demás la veían con cara de confundidos "Ryo Akiyama" fue todo lo que dijo para que los rostros de los demás se tornaran serios.

"¡Cierto! ¡Ryo! Como se nos olvidó" dijo Takato "Por cierto señor Yamaki, ¿cómo es uqe Ryo no está en esta reunión?" preguntó.

"Bueno verán su amigo Akiyama esta desaparecido desde hace ya dos años" dijo haciendo que todos quedaran pasmados "Es extraño pero, simplemente se lo trago la tierra"

"O se fue a otro mundo" Observó Kenta.

"Pero ¿cómo es posible? Si el muro-" empezó Yamaki pero fue interrumpido por una luz brillante que casi los ciega salió de todas las computadoras. Cuando la luz cesó, ocho digimons estaban en la sala.

"¡Hola Takatomon!" dijo un dinosaurio rojo. Mientras que el aludido solo atinó a abrasar a su digimon.

_/Mar de la Oscuridad/_

Una figura totalmente cubierto se abría paso entre las sombras, y se dirigía hacia el centro del mar. Pasando entre los eres de oscuridad llegó hasta donde se alzaba un palacio de aspecto fúnebre y tenebroso, mientras avanzaba podía escuchar voces, una conversación que se daba entre los seres con los que quería hablar.

----

"No creo que ese sea un buen plan Demon" dijo Daggomon con una fría voz a un camarada de la oscuridad.

"Entonces dime, que pretendes hacer, ¡porque yo no pienso quedarme aquí por el resto de mi existencia!" rugió Demon. Cuando de pronto las puertas del slón donde se encontraban se abrieron de par en par. "¿Quién demonios se atreve a--" no pudo culminar su frase al ver de quien se trataba después de la impresión tanto Demon como Daggomon se arrodillaron frente al ser que tenían adelante "Mi Señor".

"Ha pasado tanto tiempo, Demon y daggomon" dijo con una voz que te hacía helar la sangre "pero ahora ha llegado el tiempo de reunirnos como la familia del mal que somos" dijo mientras de sus manos una fulgor negro empezó ha crecer y se empezaron a formar criaturas de la mas poderosas y crueles "los preparativos se están iniciando".

Otro rayo salió de sus manos y fue a dar en el pecho de Daggomon y empezó a cambiar para evolucionar en Leviamon. Y Demon cambio en su verdadera forma, El ser miro a todos en el salón y sonrió "Ahora estamos listos, solo hay que esperar a que sea la hora".

_/Digimundo de los Frontiers/_

En el Palacio de Seraphimon, los tres grandes ángeles estaban reunidos, acababan de sentir una presencia maligna que se había hecho muy fuerte. "No puedo equivocarme, una de las presencias era la de Lucemon" dijo Cherubimon.

"No solo eso, sino también otros seres que son terriblemente poderosos" observó Ophanimon.

"Pero ¿quién seria lo suficientemente poderoso para traer a la vida de nuevo a Lucemon y a los otros?" preguntó Cherubimon "Sería un ser increíble".

"Solo existe un ser que puede hacer eso" por fin habló Seraphimon "y si él ha vuelto entonces muchas dimensiones corren peligro"

"No querrás decir que--" empezó Ophanimon pero fue interrumpida por Seraphimon.

"Exacto, y solo buscará una cosa"

"Pero, los guardianes… ¿ellos lo sabrán?" preguntó Ophanimon.

"Lo más seguro es que sí" dijo Seraphimon.

"Sea como fuere, sólo nos queda llamar a los elegidos" comentó Cherubimon.

"Realmente no quisiera llamarlos, pero eso ya no esta en mis manos" Dijo el digimon Serafín.

"Pero esta vez les tendremos que dar un poco de información" dijo Ophanimon.

"De acuerdo. Háganse cargo, por favor" Dijo el serafín dejando la reunión por terminada.


	3. Preludio

**Por fin despuès de mucho tiempo actualizo, perdon.**

_

* * *

_

_/Dimensión de los Frontiers/_

Takuya y sus compañeros elegidos estaban corriendo a la estación de trenes, pues les había llegado un mensaje de Ophanimon, y como no sabían nada del Digimundo desde hace cinco años decidieron que todos deberían acudir.

"¿Qué crees que quieran los ángeles, Takuya?" pregunto Tommy.

"No lo sé, pero lo averiguaremos"

Sin más subieron al Trailmon que estaba en la estación y se dirigieron al Digimundo, sin saber que eran observados de no muy lejos.

----

Mientras el Trailmon donde iban los Frontiers desaparecía, un joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules, quien llevaba unos bermudas verdes un polo verde, con unas zapatillas y guantes de color azul oscuro.

Al ver al Trailmon desaparecer, el joven dejo la estación y se dirigió a unos suburbios. Entrando a un edificio de fachada cuestionable, subió unos cinco pisos y entro a una habitación que tenía el número 513. en la habitación una computadora portátil esperaba encendida, el joven se acerco a ella y se dispuso a teclear.

_**RK-S conectado…**_

_**RK-1 conectado…**_

_**RK-2 conectado…**_

_**RK-11 conectado…**_

_**RK-12 conectado…**_

RK-1: Te estábamos esperando RK-S. ¿Cómo esta todo?

RK-S: Se acaban de ir, en unas horas debe estar comenzando.

RK-2: Es bueno saber que todo esta yendo según lo previsto.

RK-12: Por mi parte todo esta bien.

RK-11: Lo mismo por aquí.

RK-1: Bien entonces todo esta bien, sin embargo es mejor estar atentos. No podemos confiarnos, debemos estar preparados mejor que la última vez. Nos Veremos cuando empiece.

_**RK-1 conectado…**_

_**RK-2 conectado…**_

_**RK-11 conectado…**_

_**RK-12 conectado…**_

_**RK-S conectado…**_

_/Dimensión de los Tamers/_

Después de que los digimons le contaron a sus camaradas como habían llegado al mundo 'real', los científicos de Hypnos y el grupo 'salvaje' empezaron a decodificar toda la información que habían obtenido, aunque para desgracia del Sr. Yamaki sin muchos resultados.

"¿Algo nuevo?" pregunto Yamaki los científicos

"Bueno solo hemos recogido fragmentos, la mayoría hablan de algo que se llama el 'tesoro del Rin'" dijo unos de los integrantes del grupo 'salvaje' "pero no sabemos que es. Aunque lo más seguro es que sea algún tipo de información o base de datos. Realmemnte no estamos seguros"

"Entiendo, avísenme en cuanto descubran algo más" y con eso se dirigió hacía donde estaban los adolescentes Tamers.

"¿Algo nuevo señor Yamaki?" pregunto Kenta.

"Hemos descifrado algo que se llama el 'tesoro del Rin'. ¿alguno sabe algo de eso?" preguntó Yamaki a lo que todos negaron.

"A lo mejor es alguna información o datos" dijo Jenrya.

"Eso es lo que estábamos suponiendo" dijo Yamaki, "bien creo que no tiene caso se queden aquí, pueden ir a casa cuando sepa algo le llamaré"

"Hasta luego señor Yamaki" fue lo que todos dijeron mientras abandonaban el edificio de Hypnos.

_/Mundo desconocido/_

Takeru y Patamon estaban en lo alto de una cascada, esperando a Ryo y a otros más como habían acordado. Miró su reloj 4:01:11 _falta poco más de una hora_ pensó mientras acariciaba el ser en su cabeza.

"¿Cuánto más hay que esperar Takeru?" pregunto su digital, pero no respondió.

Después de unos diez minutos, un portal se abrió a unos metros de donde estaban. Quien salió del portal era un digimon con forma humana, una armadura blanca con detalles dorados cubría su cuerpo; en su cabeza llevaba un casco también blanco con un par de cuernos apuntando hacia delante, solo sus ojos estaban al descubierto; y un par de alas de murciélago, de color morado nacían en su espalda. Después de tanta espera Dynasmon se mostraba.

"Espero que no los haya hecho esperar mucho" dijo Dynasmon.

"Solo un poco. De todas formas ¿Por qué te tardaste?" preguntó Takeru.

"En el camino me encontré con Demon, aunque no me vio" respondió el caballero "al parecer ya empezó a llamar a su ejercito"

"Eso parece" dijo Takeru "Bien, esperemos que no se muestre hasta después, para que los elegidos puedan enfrentarlo"

"Realmente tienes mucha confianza a esos humanos" dijo Dynasmon "Sí, han vencido a muchos digimons fuertes. Pero crees que podrán con los Demon Lords (Señores Demonios)" preguntó "La última vez que se enfrentaron con Demon solo lo pudieron encerrar en el Mar de las Tinieblas"

"Confió en que podrán hacerlo" respondió "te sorprenderías de todo lo que pueden hacer humanos y digimons trabajando en equipo"

Dynasmon solo miro ausente, recordando todo lo que había visto mientras estudiaba las dimensiones "bueno, mejor nos vamos. Alphamon debe estar impaciente en Valhala" dijo. Luego extendió sus palmas al cielo, de las cuales salió un rayo que hizo un hoyo en el cielo. La entrada a Valhala, el lugar donde los Royal Knight (Caballeros de la Realeza) vigilaban el Digimundo.

Sin decir nada los tres fueron absorbidos por el hoyo, el cual se cerró momentos después.

_/Digimundo de los Frontiers/_

Los niños elegidos habían llegado al palacio de Seraphimon, Habían pasado seis años desde que habían derrotado Lucemon, y ahora al parecer otro mal se había presentado. Cuando entraron fueron saludados por Nemon y Bokomon, quien los llevaron en presencia de los Tres Ángeles.

"Me alegra verlos niño elegidos, aunque me gustaría que fuera en otro tipo de Circunstancias" dijo Seraphimon.

"¿Qué es lo que ocurre Seraphimon?" preguntó Takuya.

"Está por ocurrir una gran catástrofe" respondió Ophanimon.

"¿ A qué tipo de catástrofe te refieres?" preguntó Kouji.

"Es algo complicado" dijo Cherubimon "verán, ha aparecido alguien que puede ser la destrucción de todos los mundos"

"¿Cómo así?" preguntó Kouichi.

"Bien verán…"

_/Valhala/_

Dynasmon apareció en un lugar que parecía vacío, todo era de un color muy oscuro, en el piso, las paredes y el techo estaban llenos de digi-códigos, líneas y círculos de color dorado. No parecía haber puertas o ventanas, no había entrada ni salida.

Dynasmon miro a su izquierda y donde debería estar Takeru y Patamon, se encontraba un ángel de armadura plateada con azul y detalles dorados, tenía cinco pares de alas, su casco de color azul con una cruz dorada en el centro le cubría todo el rostro. Junto a él se encontraba Seraphimon.

"Nunca me dejará de asombrar esos cambios tan bruscos de ustedes" observó Dynasmon, Seraphimon solo se encogió de hombros y empezaron a caminar atravesando paredes hasta que llegaron a un gran circulo dorado en el suelo, dividido en doce partes iguales y una más pequeña. En una de aquellas doce partes se encontraba un digimon de forma humana con una armadura cubriéndole todo el cuerpo de color negro con detalles dorados, su casco solo deja al descubierto sus ojos, de su espalda nacían dos grandes protuberancias y bajo ellas se hallaba una capa blanca. Alphamon, el líder de los Royal Knight.

En otra de las partes se hallaba otro digimon de forma humana e imponente. Llevaba una armadura de color morada, de su casco salían dos cuernos y solo se le veía sus ojos de color rojo y llevaba algunas aberturas que simulaban su boca, en el centro de su cintura se encontraba un cráneo de color dorado del cual nacía una tela de color morado, rojo y negro. Craniunmon.

"Los estábamos esperando" dijo el líder al notar sus presencias.

"Lo sentimos, pero tuvimos un pequeño retraso" dijo Dynasmon mientras él y el ángel se situaban en sus posiciones. "Por cierto, es raro verte por aquí Craniunmon, pensé que estabas con Duftmon"

"Lo estaba, pero ya no era necesario mi presencia allá" explicó Craniunmon. "aunque me pregunto donde están los demás"

"Ryo quiso quedarse en la dimensión de los Tamers, Sleipmon está en la zona de hielo del Digimundo con Rhodoknightmon" dijo Seraphimon "Magnamon y Alforce V-Dramon están en las Ruinas del norte, y por último Omegamon y Dukemon están patrullando"

"Bien ahora que eso está resuelto solo nos falta esperar hasta que empiece el Preludio" dijo Alphamon, y con un movimiento de su mano en el centro del círculo apareció un marcador 3:29:21 "bien solo hay que esperar unos minutos"

_/Dimensión de los Tamers/_

Ryo y Cyberdramon estaban sobrevolando la ciudad hasta llegar al parque donde escondían a Guilmon. Después de aterrizar Cyberdramon dedigi-evolucionó a Monodramon. Caminaron unos metros hasta que los vieron, los Tamers, todos reunidos en el escondite de Guilmon.

"Será mejor escondernos aquí" dijo Ryo a Monodramon.

"De acuerdo" respondió este.

----

Tras la sorpresa de ver de nuevo a sus camaradas digimon, se habían ido al parque donde se escondía Guilmon. Los digimons les habían contado a sus camaradas como lo que habían hecho todo este tiempo.

"… y eso es todo lo que hemos hecho" finalizo Guilmon.

"Es fantástico saber que han estado bien todo este tiempo" dijo Takato acariciando a Guilmon, luego poso su mirada en Juri que estaba al lado de Leomon, luego miro a Alice quien estaba con Dobermon. Se quedo pensando unos segundo y luego miró a Henry quien negó con la cabeza "Eh… disculpen Leomon, Dobermon" los aludidos lo miraron "Eh… Leomon quisiera saber como es que regresaste, si nosotros te vimos que Beelzemon absorbió tus datos y Dobermon tu sacrificaste tu vida para que podamos bio-merger en la tierra" todos se volvieron a los aludidos. Juri y Alice le mandaron unas miradas asesinas a Takato quien se hizo pequeño del susto.

"La verdad no lo sé" dijo Leomon luego miro a los demás digimon "pero ellos talvés te lo puedan decir"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Henri

"Nosotros vimos cuando Leomon y Dobermon regresaron a la vida" Dijo Terriermon. Los Tamers fruncieron el ceño.

"Es verdad Rika, nosotros estábamos ahí" dijo Renamon.

"Bien les escuchamos" Dijo Rika.

"Bueno sucedió cuando estábamos …

[FLASHBACK

Los Digimons estaban en una montaña, Guilmon, Renamon, Terriermon, Lopmon, Impón, Andromon y MarineAngemon. Estaban conversando sobre el paradero de Cyberdramon, cuando de pronto el cielo se volvió negro, y se abrió. Del hoyo salio una figura, el cual llevaba un manto rojo que le cubría todo el cuerpo y un par de alas moradas.

El ser se acercó a los digimons, los cuales estaban en posición defensiva. "Impón he venido por ti" dijo con una voz que hizo que a los digimons se les congelara la sangre.

"No te conozco, ni tengo ganas de moverme de aquí, así que te puedes ir largando al lugar de donde viniste" respondió en forma amenazante. El ser solo alzó una mano, y de pronto los digimons salieron volando. "¡Desgraciado!" chilló Impón mientras se levantaba "pagaras por eso" dijo mientras una brillo negro lo envolvía. Cuando el brillo desapareció Beelzemon estaba con sus armas apuntando a la cabeza de aquel ser. No dudó y disparo sin piedad, pero para asombro de él y de los demás digimons la balas se detuvieron al pocos milímetros de su cuerpo.

"¡Pero¿qué rayos?!" Grito Beelzemon en shock. El ser hizo un movimiento con su mano y las balas fueron en contra del digimon mega. Saliendo de su trance justo a tiempo, Beelzemon salto esquivando las balas, cuando miro hacía abajo para disparar a aquel ser, ya no estaba "¿dónde…"

"Aquí arriba" dijo aquella voz que hizo que Beelzemon se congelara, rápidamente volvió en si y alzó la vista para ser recibido por un fuerte golpe que lo mando a estrellarse contra el suelo, el ser se acercó a Beelzemon quien seguía estampado en el suelo. "Si no hubieras puesto objeción, no tendrías que haber sufrido" le dijo a Beelzemon, y de su mano salio una enorme guadaña "nos veremos cuando renazcas, mi querido hermano" cuando estaba apunto de atravesarlo un rayo de corazones lo mando a volar "¡que demonios!... Marineangemon…" y en efecto MarineAngemon estaba en frente de Beelzemon protegiéndolo.

Los demás digimons se quedaron sin palabras al ver que Marineangemon se podía mover cuando ellos no podían, pero más porque aquel ser parecía aterrorizado por la presencia del pequeño digimon. Después de unos segundos el ser pareció volver en si "esos tipos fueron muy listos, ponerte aquí junto con Beelzemon" empezó a hablar "pero no creas que me detendrás" dijo y enseguida apunto con las palmas de sus manos al pequeño digimon "FLAME INFIERNO" gritó y de sus palmas salió un torrente de flamas que dieron directo a Marineangemon y este salió volando y terminó estrellándose en una montaña.

"¡MARINEANGEMON!" gritaron todos. Beelzemon se levanto y arremetió contra el ser. "¿quién demonios eres tú?" preguntó Beelzemon mientras apuntaba con sus armas.

"Vaya veo que no reconoces a tu propio hermano" dijo el ser con una malévola risa "Mi nombre es Demon" dijo " y me temo que tendré que aniquilarte. FLAME INFIERNO" atacó y Beelzemon salió volando inconsciente pero antes de que llegue al suelo fue sujetado por la cabeza "Ahora despídete de tus débiles amigos" dijo Demon y de su mano volvió a salir una guadaña, cuando estaba a punto de arrancarle la cabeza…

"SHINING V FORCE" un rayo de energía atacó a Demon por la espalda. Cuando los digimons alzaron la vista vieron a cuatro digimons en el aire.

Uno era de forma humana con una armadura plateada y azul por todo el cuerpo, tenía una enorme V de color dorado en el pecho, tenía un par de grandes alas de color azul y rojo. Otro era un digimon con forma de ángel, tenía cinco pares de alas, llevaba una armadura plateada, azul y dorada, sus hombreras eran muy grandes con forma de escudos, su casco que era azul con una cruz dorada en el centro, solo dejaba ver su boca. Y su cabello dorado se alzaba en puntas al aire. Otro era el ya conocido Rapidmon, solo que este era de color dorado. Y junto a todos estos se encontraba Justimon.

"Pero si son Al Force V-Dramon y compañía" dijo Demon sarcásticamente "hace mucho que no nos vemos ¿han venido a saludar?"

"¿A qué has venido Demon?" dijo Justimon convirtiendo su brazo robótico en un cañon.

"Ah... pues verán he venido por mi pequeño hermano" dijo burlonamente "aunque debo felicitarlos, poner a aquel bicho para cuidarle fue muy inteligente"

"Nosotros no hemos hecho nada, todo ha sido cosa del destino" dijo el ángel.

"Sí y yo me lo creo" dijo mientras colocaba su guadaña en el cuello de Beelzemon, pero se detuvo "uhm… al parecer mi hermano tiene otros datos que no son suyos" dijo luego hizo desaparecer la guadaña y puso su mano en la espalda de Beelzemon. Ambos brillaron y de un tirón Demon botó algo en el suelo cuando Guilmon y los demás vieron lo que arrojó se quedaron en shock, ahí tendido en el suelo se encontraba Leomon.

Beelzemon recupero la conciencia "Desgraciado" dijo débilmente mientras trataba de salir de agarre de Demon, pero sus movimientos también eran débiles.

"Como fastidias" dijo Demon y sin piedad atravesó su brazo por su espalda. Los ojos de Beelzemon, así como lo de Guilmon y compañía se abrieron de par en par. Después de un brillo de Beelzemon solo quedo un Digi-huevo. Los cuatro digimon se lanzaron en contra de Demon, pero este fue más rápido y huyo por el portal de donde vino.

"Beelzemon…" fue lo único que pudieron decir sus amigos que aún seguían en shock de lo que habían visto. El ángel descendió y se puso al costado de Leomon, algo en su mano brilló y segundos después Dobermon estaba en el suelo al lado de Leomon. Después de eso Justimon abrió un portal y los cuatro desaparecieron dejando a seis digimons confundidos y pasmados.

[FIN DEL FLASHBACK

"… y así fue como Leomon y Dobermon regresaron" terminó de contar Lopmon.

"Pobre Beelzemon" dijo Suzie. Los demás solo bajaron la cabeza y quedaron en silencio por un momentos.

"Demon, no me suena ese nombre" dijo Henri.

"Quienquiera que sea debe ser muy fuerte para que haya podido vencer a alguien como Beelzemon" observó Kenta.

----

Ryo y Monodramon escuchaban todo lo que decían, distraídamente Ryo miró su reloj y vio que marcaba 3:07:28 "Rayos Monodramon, ya va a ser la hora es mejor que nos vayamos" dijo Ryo, luego él y su camarada corrieron hasta estar lo suficientemente alejado de donde estaban los demás, y Ryo hizo evolucionar a Monodramon. Ya con Cyberdramon listo ambos emprendieron el vuelo.

_/Dimensión de los elegidos originales/_

Paris, Francia.

"… sí Michael, te lo digo yo te llamo ¿ok?... si, de acuerdo… yo me comunico contigo…ah, por cierto te recomiendo que te vayas al parque dentro de unos minutos… no, solo confía en mi… bien, nos veremos" dijo aquel joven antes de cerrar la comunicación por celular. "Rayos, vengo de otra dimensión y ahora tengo que arreglar otros problemas, como si mi vida no fuera ya complicada" murmuro para si mismo un joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules, quien tendría unos 17 años "todo esto debe salir bien o sino Takeru y Ryo me las van a pagar"

"¿Con quién hablas?" preguntó una joven de la misma edad, con acento francés, tenía cabello rubio y ojos azules también. El joven se dio la vuelta y abrazó a la chica.

"Catherine llegaste" dijo el joven mientras le daba un beso en los labios.

"Sí, y ahora quiero saber por que me dijiste que saliera de mi casa tan rápido, Wallace" dijo Catherine. El chico miró su reloj 3:05:32

"No te preocupes te lo diré, pero vamos a sentarnos por ahí" dijo señalando una pequeña colina. Ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

----

Odaiba, Japón.

Los elegidos estaban en el parque, jugando fútbol: Tai, Sora Matt e Izzi en un equipo y Davis, Ken, Joe y Cody en otro. Mientras que Mimi y Hikari se limitaban a apoyar a ambos equipos.

_/Digimundo de los Frontiers/_

Después de que los ángeles les explicaron a los elegidos, estos se quedaron en silencio por un rato, tratando de analizar todo lo que le habían dicho.

Al final fue Kouichi el que rompió el silencio "Interesante" con lo que se gano unas miradas de enojo de los demás excepto de su hermano quien le sonrió.

"¿Interesante¡ESO ES TODO LO QUE VAS A DECIR!" le grito Zoe "Es algo serio lo que nos han dicho y tu solo dices INTERESANTE, hasta Takuya y JP se ha puesto serio y no ha dicho nada estúpido"

"Eso es porque aún no han entendido lo que nos han dicho" dijo Kouji haciendo que todos en la sala se rehieran relajándolos en el acto "bien ahora que estamos en calma" se dirigió a los ángeles "¿Hay algo más que debemos saber?"

"Sí, hay algo más" dijo Cherubimon dirigiéndole una mirada a la puerta "ya puedes entrar" lo elegidos miraron extrañados al ángel digital, y después de unos segundos la puertas del salón se abrieron y entro una chica de cabello negro, ojos verdes, su edad sería aparentemente igual a la de Takuya y los demás. Llevaba puesto unos jeans negros y una blusa azul. "elegidos les presento a Naoko, su nueva compañera"

_/Mundo Desconocido/_

Omegamon y Dukemon, se encontraban en la cima de una montaña observando la zona baja, la cual hace unas horas había estado bajo el ataque de algunos digimons virus de procedencia desconocida.

"La ciudad por poco fue destruida" dijo Dukemon "Por suerte War Greymon y Metal Garurumon estaban ahí, sino quien sabe lo que hubiera pasado"

"Cierto, fue una suerte que ellos estuvieran ahí" comentó Omegamon "pero este ataque fue improvisado"

"Para probar sus fuerzas quizás" opinó Dukemon "en todo caso según lo que nos dijeron, los atacantes fueron más que todo una legión de Vilemon y unos pocos Dark Tyranomon"

"Cierto, no parece un ataque de conquista. Fue desordenado y no había y un objetivo fijo" Omegamon callo por un momento encerrado en sus pensamientos, cuando después de unos segundos hablo "En todo caso debemos avisar a los demás" hizo un movimiento de su brazo y varios datos aparecieron de la nada juntándose y formando un rectángulo.

----

Rhodo Knightmon estaba junto a Sleipmon en la zona de Hielo de ese Digimundo, en la entrada de una cueva enorme. Junto a ellos estaban un Frigimon y un Sudomon. De pronto varios datos aparecieron con el viento y formaron un sobre de carta. Sleipmon toco la carta y esta fue reemplazada con la imagen de Omegamon.

"¿Ha pasado algo?" preguntó Rhodo Knightmon.

"La ciudad en el sector 127-Beta en la terminal Verdandi fue atacada" Dijo Omegamon.

"¿Fue grave?" preguntó Sleipmon.

"No. Por suerte War Greymon y Metal Garurumon se encontraban en la ciudad" contestó "por la forma de ataque parece que fue una improvisación. Dukemon piensa que quizá fue para probar sus fuerzas, que por lo que nos han dicho estaban constituidos por Vilemons y unos pocos Dark Tyranomons. Eso es todo. Fuera" y la pantalla se deshizo de nuevo en datos que se fueron volando.

"Bueno, eso nos dice más o menos a lo que nos enfrentamos" dijo Sleipmon. Con un movimiento de su mano un cronometro apareció marcando 03:04:47 , se dirigió a Frigimon y Sudomon "es mejor que vayan a sus aldeas, dentro de unos minutos se formara un caos, así que es mejor que vayan a ayudar".

"Si" dijeron ambos digimons antes de irse.

"Será mejor que pongamos la protección a este lugar" dijo Rhodo Knightmon. Sleipmon solo asintió.

_/Valhala/_

03:00:05 marcaba el reloj en medio del circulo donde Alphamon, Seraphimon, Craniunmon y Dynasmon estaban parados.

"no faltan más que unos segundos" dijo Alphamon, en su mente ya estaba contando _cinco…_

_Cuatro… _Dynasmon estaba ansioso lo que iba a ocurrir era algo que no ocurría siempre, además de ser algo nuevo para él y de lo que le habían contado… la verdad no era algo que le gustara, pero como caballero de la Realeza tenía deberes que cumplir aunque no fueran de su agrado.

_Tres… _los pensamientos de Craniunmon era idénticos a los de Dynasmon, solo que él ya antes lo había vívido, que todavía estaba en su memoria y sabía que no debía preocuparse… por ahora.

_Dos… _Takeru, o para este caso Seraphimon estaba tranquilo, solo esperaba pacientemente a la cuenta llegara a cero, tenía plena confianza en que todo iba a salir bien y sobre todo tenía la esperanza de que pasará lo que pasará Ryo y los demás vencerían.

_Uno… _Alphamon estaba igual que seraphimon, paciente y tranquilo, ya que este tenía mucha confíanza en las decisiones de Takaishi y Akiyama como les llama a ellos.

_Cero…_

En todas partes del mundo, en todas las dimensiones, había comenzado del infierno. Terremotos, maremotos, huracanes, y mucho más.

Ryo y Cyberdramon estaban mirando todo el caos que sucedía en la tierra, desde el cielo. Al parecer fue una buena idea volar en ese tiempo.

En el parque los Tamers usaron a sus digimons para ponerse a salvo.

En Paris un Rapidmon estaba cargando a Catherine alejándola del caos en que se estaba convirtiendo la cuidad.

En Odaiba lo elegidos tuvieron que suspender su juego para poder ponerse a salvo.

En el palacio de Seraphimon, el techo y las paredes temblaban tanto, que los ángeles tuvieron que cargar a los elegidos, para que no se lastimen con los cristales.

En la zona de hielo grandes trozos estaban cayendo a las aldeas, por suerte Sleipmon y Rhodo Knightmon estaban ahí destruyéndolas antes que lleguen a las aldeas.

Dukemon, Omegamon, War Greymon y Metal Garurumon estaban protegiendo a las aldeas de las grandes rocas que caían de las montañas.

En Valhala, no habían dejado de aparecer pantallas que mostraban las calamidades que pasaban al Digimundo. Los cuatro digimon estaban tratando de resolver aquellos problemas. En sus mentes solo un pensamiento existía _y esto solo es el preludio_.

* * *

**y bien que les parecio?**

**DarkLightSeraphimon**


	4. Reunión de Elegidos

**Bueno ante todo me disculpo por no haber actualizado antes, lo que pasa es que me estoy preparando para ingrsar a la universidad y tengo poco tiempo, eso y que aún no reparo mi computadora. en fin, espero que les guste este capitulo. y muchas gracias a todos que me dejaron reviews:**

**Sakura-Selene: espero que en este capitulo se te aclaren un poco las dudas.**

**Ishari: gracias, veo que sabes de que va el Ragnärok, espro no decepcionarte con este fic.**

**Kyoko-4ever**: **si en verdad esos dos son de los mejor (Takeru y Ryo), aunque Ryo no solo sale en Digimo Tamers, sino Tambien en muchos de los juegos de Digimon.**

**Estefi: No te culpo en confundirte con tantos nombres, yo aveces tengo que leer dos veces para no perderme mientras escribo. Lo que es Takeru tendrás que leer para saberlo, en cuanto a Alice, su nombre completo es Alice McCoy, ella fue quien llevó a Dobermo con los Tamers para que puedan evolucionar a Mega en el mundo real.**

**skadi: muy bien tratare de actalizar con más constancia mis fics, y gracias por encontrar un espacio para mis fics.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**CAPITULO 3: REUNIÓN DE ELEGIDOS**_

_/Dimensión de los Elegidos Originales/_

Solo hace unos segundos los temblores en la tierra habían empezado, Tai y los demás que estaban divirtiéndose jugando fútbol, tuvieron que ponerse a salvo con sus camaradas Digimon.

"¡Qué demonios esta pasando Izzi?!" gritó Tai entre el ruido y el caos que había en la ciudad Agumon, Izzi y Tentomon estaban detrás de él.

"¡¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?!" dijo mientras se hacía a un lado para que un árbol no le caiga encima, por desgracia para él no fue lo suficientemente rápido y su pierna quedó atrapada bajo él. "¡Rayos!"

"¿Estas bien Izzi?" preguntó Mimi, la cual estaba más cerca junto con Sora y Hikari.

"Mi pierna quedo atrapada bajo el árbol" dijo y luego hizo una mueca de dolor "creo que me fracture el tobillo"

"Hikari, llama a los demás para que nos vengan a ayudar" dijo Sora, Hikari asintió y se fue en dirección a los demás, "Espera un poco más Izzi".

"No te preocupes, No me moveré" dijo a entre dientes, luego miro al cielo y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par "¡Demonios¿Pero qué es eso?" dijo mientras trataba de alcanzar su mano a su mochila donde estaba su computadora.

"¿Qué es que?" preguntó Mimi, luego miró hacía donde estaba viendo Izzi, y vio una gran esfera de luz de color azul en el cielo. De repente sin ningún aviso varios rayos de color azul salieron de la esfera y cayeron en los elegidos haciendo que estos desaparezcan, cuando ya solo que daban Izzi y Mimi, esta se cogió fuertemente de la mano de Izzi, el cual dijo "Pero que demonios" antes de desaparecer los dos a la vez.

_/Dimensión de los Tamers/_

Ryo y Cyberdramon miraban desde el cielo como sus compañeros Tamers se ayudaban con sus Digimon para ponerse a salvo de los temblores que ocurrían.

"Ryo, mira" dijo Cyberdramon con la cabeza hacía el Sol. Ryo miró, y vio una esfera de luz azul. Luego de unos instantes varios rayos salieron de la esfera, en dirección hacía los Tamers. Uno por uno los Tamers fueron desapareciendo cada vez que un rayo los tocaba.

"Bien, ese era el último en ser transportado" dijo Ryo mientras veía a Takato desaparecer. "Cyberdramon" dijo y el Digimon asintió, y a una gran velocidad se dirigió a la esfera uniéndose con ella y despareciendo de aquella dimensión.

_/Dimensión de los Frontiers/_

El palacio de Seraphimon se estremecía con los temblores, los tres ángeles habían cogido a los siete elegidos.

"Hay que salir de aquí" dijo Ophanimon, quien veía como el techo iba a caerse encima de ellos.

"Esta bien" contesto Seraphimon, y junto con los otros dos ángeles sacaron a los niños del palacio. Cuando estaban afuera varios rayos de color azul aparecieron y cayeron a los elegidos, haciendo que estos desaparecieran.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" preguntó Ophanimon.

"Al parecer ya va a empezar todo" contesto Cherubimon.

"Espero que puedan con todo lo que les espera" dijo Ophanimon.

"No te preocupes los guardianes del Rin no dejaran que les pase nada malo" dijo Seraphimon mientras miraba hacía el cielo.

_/Valhala/_

"Los elegidos están siendo transportados al Digimundo," dijo Craniunmon "en un momento deben estar todos reunidos"

"Iré donde la señorita a pedirle que detenga el transcurso del tiempo en aquella zona," dijo Seraphimon "así ellos tendrán más tiempo en adaptarse al lugar"

"Estoy de acuerdo," dijo Alphamon "cualquier tipo de ayuda es necesaria si queremos-" perro no termino de decir su frase, su cuerpo empezó a brillar y soltó un quejido de dolor.

"Alphamon¿te encuentras bien?" preguntó Dynasmon.

"No hay de que preocuparse," contestó Alphamon "es solo que mi tiempo se está acabando. Ya no puedo permanecer por más tiempo en esta forma"

"Entonces¿qué vamos a hacer?" preguntó Craniunmon.

"Seraphimon irá con la señorita" dijo Alphamon "Craniunmon, tú y Dynasmon se quedaran acá y avisarán a los demás si ocurre algo, mientras que yo iré al Digimundo para cambiar de forma" los otros tres asintieron. "Bien vamos"

Justo cuando se estaban yendo, una luz dorada apareció. Todos se voltearon para ver quien era, y vieron a Justimon. "Todos los elegidos han sido transportados exitosamente al Digimundo"

"Bien" dijo Alphamon "Justimon, Seraphimon y yo nos estamos yendo de aquí. Craniunmon y Dynasmon se quedarán vigilando. Sería mejor que tú vayas con los elegidos, Seraphimon luego te alcanzará"

"Si" dijo Justimon.

"Muy bien. Nos veremos Dynasmon, Craniunmon" dijo Alphamon, los mencionados asintieron, y los otros se fueron de Valhala.

_/Digimundo, sector 121-Lambda-Verdandi/_

"Ouch, mi cabeza me duele" dijo Tai mientras se levantaba. Miró a su alrededor y vio a su hermana y amigos junto con sus compañeros Digimon. Se levantó y vio alrededor estaba en la orilla de una laguna, vio con más atención y notó que habían más personas a parte de sus amigos.

"¡Te levantaste! Ya era hora de que alguien lo hiciera" dijo una voz detrás de él. Tai volteó y vio a un joven de color de pelo y piel igual a él, pero con el pelo corto y ojos de color azul. Estaba vestido con unos pantalones verdes oscuros, unos botines del mismo color, un polo manga corta de color gris, llevaba unos guantes del color de su pantalón, su hombro derecho estaba cubierto con una hombrera de metal, y su antebrazo y parte de su mano también, sostenía un sobretodo en su mano izquierda.

"¿Quién eres tú?" preguntó Tai. El joven solo sonrió, Tai supuso que el joven sería de un par de años más joven que él.

"Veo que no me reconoces" dijo el joven "No me extraña han pasado casi ya más de siete años desde que nos vimos después de te rescate de Milleniunmon"

"Tú… ¿Ryo?" dijo Tai, Ryo solo sonrió.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿verdad?" dijo Ryo.

"¿Cómo…¿Qué…¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?" preguntó Tai "Después de un tiempo casi todos perdieron la esperanza de encontrarte"

"La esperanza es algo que nunca se debe perder Tai" dijo Ryo "Es mejor que despertemos a los demás"

"Si… es cierto," dijo Tai mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba su hermana "por cierto ¿sabes quienes son ellos?" preguntó señalando a los otras personas que estaban dormidas.

"Despertémoslos y nos presentaremos todos" contestó Ryo. Tai y Ryo procedieron a despertar a uno por uno.

"¿Tai¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Hikari cuando Tai la despertó "¿Dónde estamos?"

"No lo sé, pero tenemos que despertar a todos" contestó Tai y se dirigió a despertar a sus demás amigos.

----

_/Sector 000-…-Verdandi/_

Seraphimon entraba en los que parecía una torre la cual estaba rodeada por bosques y montañas, la entrada parecía estar hecha de mármol blanco con detalles plateados. Subió por unas escaleras la cual terminaba en una gran puerta la cual estaba abierta y daba paso a una sala grande, la cual estaba casi vacía: por el lado izquierdo tenía un gran balcón y al extremo opuesto de la puerta se encontraba un trono blanco, y detrás de este una enorme cortina. En el trono se encontraba un persona, una mujer de unos 18 años, tenía el cabello castaño claro, ojos verdes y piel blanca. Llevaba puesto un vestido de color blanco u unos zapatos del mismo color. Ante su presencia Seraphimon se arrodilló, con una pierna flexionada y su otra apoyada en el suelo.

"Señorita" dijo Seraphimon, mientras tenía la cabeza agachada.

"Seraphimon" dijo con una sonrisa "Vamos solo estamos los dos solos, no hay necesidad de tanta formalidad, puedes volver a la normalidad"

"Sí" dijo el ángel y brilló, cuando la luz se desvaneció, en el lugar del gran ángel se encontraba Takeru y Patamon. Takeru se levantó y se dirigió hacia el trono "Vine a pedirle un favor"

"No me hables de 'Usted', puedes tutearme" dijo la mujer en el trono "¿Qué es lo que quieres pedirme?"

"Vine a pedirte que detengas el tiempo en tu terminal" dijo Takeru. La mujer del trono alzó una ceja.

"¿Hay alguna razón para que me pidas algo así?" preguntó.

"Los elegidos han sido transportados hacía aquí, y las fuerzas de nuestros enemigos se acercan para un ataque," contestó "así que para que podamos tener éxito, los elegidos deben salir victoriosos. Por ello, sería conveniente que los elegidos tengan un poco más de tiempo para que puedan unirse más"

"Esa es una buena razón" dijo la mujer "Pero, no será que solo deseas pasar un poco más de tiempo con tus amigos y los quieres proteger de que se hagan daño"

"Nada de eso me importa" dijo fríamente Takeru "Lo único que importa es que todos nuestros planes salgan a la perfección"

La mujer lo vio por unos instantes como si quisiera ver lo que hay en el fondo de su alma luego sonrió _Niégalo cuanto quieras, pero a mi no me puedes engañar Takeru _"Muy bien, pero mis poderes están disminuyendo, es por eso que tendrás que hacerlo tu Takeru"

"¿Disminuyendo?" preguntó asustado Takeru "¿Te encuentras bien?" preguntó mientras se acercaba a la mujer.

"No es nada de que preocuparse" dijo "como sabes mientras más se acerque el momento del ritual mis poderes desaparecerán y a lo largo yo también dejare de existir"

"Eso no pasará, de eso yo me encargo" dijo Takeru mientras tomaba las manos de la mujer en las suyas.

"Es cierto no habrá razón para que tengas que desparecer" dijo el siempre alegre digital.

La mujer miró al digital y sonrió "Gracias Patamon, pero-"

"Pero nada" interrumpió Takeru "No pierdas la esperanza, ninguno de los guardianes del Rin dejará que te pase algo. Siempre estaremos a tu lado y buscaremos por tu bienestar, nosotros encontraremos una forma para que esto se solucione sin que tengas que desaparecer, aún así tu no lo creas" dijo mientras la miraba calidamente.

La mujer sonrió y asintió. "Bueno creo que iré a descansar por un momento, avísame cuando hayas terminado" dijo, luego se paró y se dirigió a la cortina pasando tras ella.

Después de la que la mujer se fuera, Takeru y Patamon se dirigieron a la puerta y tomaron su rumbo por las escaleras hasta lo más alto de la torre. Después de unos minutos llegó a una gran cámara la cual estaba vacía, con excepción de un enorme cristal de color azul.

"¿Patamon?" dijo Takeru.

"Sí" contestó su digital.

"Biomerge Activado" dijeron ambos a la vez, mienttras una luz los envolvía "Patamon evoluciona a...Seraphimon" cuando la luz desapareció en su lugar se encontraba el gran ángel digital.

----

_/Digimundo, sector 121-Lambda-Verdandi/_

Ryo y Tai habían despertado a todos los elegidos que encontraron. Ryo los miró y se dio cuenta que estaban casi todos: los Tamers; los elegidos originales; los armor-elegidos, excepto Tk; Los Frontiers, excepto los gemelos Kouji y Kouichi. Todos junto a sus Digimon, excepto los Frontiers.

Después de unos minutos todos decidieron que era mejor que se presenten, Tai se paró y empezó: "Bien, mi nombre es Taichi, pero me pueden llamar Tai" dijo, luego señaló a sus amigos "ellos son Matt, Sora, Izzi, Mimi y Joe"

"Tai, es de mala educación señalar con los dedos" dijo Sora.

"Si, lo siento" dijo " y estos son nuestros compañeros digimon: Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon y Gomamon"

"Yo soy Davis y ellos son Kari, Ken, Yolei y Cody. Y ellos nuestros compañeros: V-mon, Gatomon, Wormmon, Hawkmon y Armadillomon"

"Faltan Takeru y Patamon"

"Bueno sigo yo" dijo Takato "Mi nombre es Takato, y ellos son mis compañeros Tamers: Henry, Rika, Kenta, Kazu, Suzie y Alice. Y ellos son nuestros compañeros Digimon: Guilmon, Terriermon, Renamon, Guardromon, Leomon, dobermon y Marine Angemon"

"Bueno yo soy Takuya" dijo el líder de los Frontiers "y ellos son mis compañeros: Zoe, J. P. y Tommy"

"Faltan Kouji y Kouichi" dijo Zoe.

"Y Naoko" recordó Tommy.

Después de que todos se presentaran y notaran a los ausentes, Tai miró a Ryo "Ey tu no te has presentado" todos miraron hacía Ryo, quien estaba apoyado bajo la sombra de un árbol.

"Ryo Akiyama y mi camarada Cyberdramon" dijo mirando a los Frontiers y a los Armor-elegidos, lego se dirigió a los Tamers y los elegidos originales "Cuanto tiempo sin vernos¿verdad?" luego miró atentamente y dijo "Izzi, creo que necesitas ayuda en ese tobillo"

_/Sector 000-…-Verdandi/_

Seraphimon estaba dentro del gran cristal de color azul, varios tentáculos de energía del color del cristal salían de sus brazos, cabeza, pecho y espalda, y llegaban a lo alto del cristal. Una luz de color azul salió desde lo alto de la torre, y se expandió por todo el cielo, mientras Seraphimon seguía expulsando más y más energía este empezó a brillar con una luz blanca. De pronto la luz azul que salía de la torre paró, y Seraphimon fue expulsado del cristal, antes de volver a ser Takeru y Patamon.

Sintiéndose un poco mareado Takeru se apoyó sobre una de las paredes para descansar, "Bien Patamon, lo hicimos ahora solo hay que reunirnos con los demás" dijo Takeru, su compañero digital asintió y empezaron a bajar las escaleras, cuando llegaron al cuarto donde estuvieron Takeru se detuvo "Espérame aquí Patamon, no voy a tardar" Entró a la habitación y se dirigió hacia las cortinas arrodillándose en frente de ellas. "Ya esta hecho, todo va bien, descansa déjalo todo en nuestras manos" y sin más se paro y salió de la habitación.

Patamon se posó en su cabeza y se dirigieron a la salida de la torre. Cuando salieron vieron a unas personas en el suelo, y una parada con dos Digimon de forma de conejos. "Wallace¿son ellos?"

"Sí, los guerreros de agua, luz y oscuridad" dijo el americano.

"¿Qué hay del grupo que diriges?" preguntó Takeru.

"Aún no llegan, recuerda que ellos no tienen un ingreso directo como los otros"

"Es verdad" dijo Takeru, luego miró hacía la torre "La señorita esta descansando, quédate aquí cuidándola mientras yo me voy a reunir con los demás elegidos"

"¿Está todo bien?" preguntó Wallace.

"Sus poderes se están debilitando"

"Ya veo" dijo Wallace "es por eso que fuiste quien detuvo el tiempo"

"Si, y es necesario que tu lo vuelvas a la normalidad"

"Entiendo, bien no perdamos más el tiempo" dijo Wallace mientras empezaba a dirigirse a la torre "Terriermon, Lopmon, vamos" los Digimon gemelos asintieron se subieron a los hombros de su compañero.

Takeru sonrió y se dirigió a su camarada "Patamon es hora de que nosotros también nos vayamos. Evoluciona"

"Patamon Armor-Digievoluciona a… PEGASUSMON"

"Excelente" dijo Takeru y empezó a subir a los tres adolescentes. Después de que los haya subido, él subió también y le dijo a Pegasusmon "ahora dirígete al sector _121-Lambda-Verdandi_"

"Sí" contestó el digital alado y se dirigió hacía su destino.

----

_/Digimundo, sector 121-Lambda-Verdandi/_

Joe estaba tratando de arreglar el tobillo de Izzi mientras que los demás estaban conociéndose mejor. "Podrías apresurarte Joe, quisiera preguntarle algunas cosas a Ryo"

"Si no te calmas, no podré terminar" dijo un poco fastidiado Joe.

"Si Izzi, nada conseguirás si te impacientas" dijo Mimi "Además no es como que Ryo e vaya a alguna parte" Izzi no dijo nada, simplemente miró hacía donde estaba Ryo, el cual estaba rodeado de los Tamers, del grupo de Davis, los Frontiers y Matt, Tai y Sora.

(-----)

Ryo estaba pasando por uno de los momentos más incomodos de su vida, había pensado en tratar de pasar desapercibido, pero no es fácil cuando desapareces de una dimensión y apareces en otra por varios años. Esta vez su habilidad para desparecer de la faz de la tierra no lo ayudarían, todo sea por la bendita misión.

"¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo, Ryo?" preguntó Ken, los Tamers, Tai, Matt y Sora miraban expectantes, mientras que os demás no tenían idea de quién era.

"Eh…" _rayos como no proveí que esto ocurriría, lo que daría por una intervención en estos momentos. _Pensó Ryo sonriendo nerviosamente.

"Un momento quién es él" preguntó Davis.

"Él es Ryo Akiyama el Rey de los Digimons" dijo Hirokazu.

"¿Rey?" preguntó Iori.

"No le hagan caso" dijo Henry, "En nuestra dimensión existe un juego de cartas de Digimon, y como Ryo ganó un torneó, lo nombraron así"

"¡Si es cierto incluso es el único que le pudo ganar a la reina de los Digimons!" dijo Hirokazu antes de ser callado con una cachetada de Rika.

"Podrías callarte de una vez" dijo Rika, "Lo que yo quiero saber es ¿Cómo ustedes conocen a Ryo?"

"Eso es cierto, Ken, mi hermano y los primeros parecen conocerle" dijo Hikari mirando a su hermano.

"Si bien lo que sucede es-" pero Tai fue interrumpido por un gran resplandor de color azul en el cielo, todos se pararon para ver, "Que Rayos, es igual que aquella luz que nos atrapó"

_Parece que Takeru ya cambió el tiempo, ah, Bueno solo hay que esperar a que venga._ Pensó Ryo, luego se paró también "Esa luz significa que el tiempo ha cambiado de velocidad"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Ken.

"Hasta estos momentos el tiempo ha pasado igual en el mundo real de todos ustedes y aquí," contestó Ryo "pero ahora el tiempo ha cambiado, y aquí pasará más tiempo que en sus hogares"

"Ahh" dijeron los demás. "Y ¿cómo sabes todo eso?" preguntó Henri.

"Ya he estado en este lugar antes" contestó "este es un Digimundo más grande y peligroso que los que ustedes conocen"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" preguntó Izzi.

"Como deben saber existen varios mundos aparte del mundo real," comenzó "un ejemplo claro es el Digimundo. Pero también existen otras dimensiones de un mismo mundo, de todos los grupos de elegidos que estamos reunidos aquí, solo los equipos de Tai y de Davis son de una misma dimensión, los Tamers y los Frontiers son de dimensión diferentes. Por cada dimensión de la tierra, existe un Digimundo, y eso explica la diferencias de los historia y formas de los Digimundos"

"¿Historias y formas?" preguntó Ken.

"Si, algunos de los Digimundos tienen diferentes orígenes y formas a los de otros" contestó Ryo "por ejemplo el Digimundo de los Frontiers se diferencian del Digimundo de Tai y de los Tamers en su Historía y sucesos, Ya que en el Digimundo de los Frontiers sucedieron la guerras entre los digimons de forma humana y los de forma de bestias, el ascenso y caída de Lucemon, el reinado de los Tres Grandes Ángeles, la traición de Cherubimon, y la nueva derrota de Lucemon" explicó "mientras que en el Digimundo de Tai, sucedieron el ataque de los Dark Masters, la pelea contra Apocalimon, el encierro de las Bestías Sagradas, el azote de Milleniunmon, el Emperador Digimon. Esos sucesos son los que diferencian a los Digimundos.

"Por otro lado el Digimundo de los Tamers fue 'creado' por un grupo de hombres llamado el equipo 'Salvaje', y sucedió el ataque del Delira. Todo eso forma parte de la historia de los Digimundos. Además de la forma de estos, por ejemplo en el Digimundo de los Tamers uno puede viajar de un lado a otro cuando entras en contacto con unos rayos de luz que caen del cielo, en el de los Frontiers existen una red Trailmons que los llevan a todas partes, en cambio en el Digimundo de Tai se transportan por medio de sus computadoras."

"¿Has estado alguna vez en el Digimundo de los Frontiers?" preguntó Izzi.

"Si, en uno de mis viajes estuve ahí" respondió.

"Pero ¿cómo es posible que puedas hacer eso?" preguntó Takuya.

"Cyberdramon tiene la habilidad de viajar entre dimensiones"

"¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué estamos aquí?" preguntó Tai.

"No, no tengo idea," mintió "pero ha de ser algo grande para que hallamos venido a este digimundo, ya que es muy peligroso y hay digimons extremadamente fuertes"

Todos se quedaron en silencio por unos omentos, hasta que interrumpido por Guilmon, "Takato, un digimon se acerca", todos se voltearon a verlo.

"¿Por dónde Guilmon?" preguntó su dueño.

"Por allá" dijo señalando con sus garras al otro lado del lago.

"Prepárense para atacar" dijo Tai, los demás asintieron.

"Esta muy cerca" susurró Guilmon. Mientras los demás digimon, con excepción de Cyberdramon y Gatomon, cargaban sus poderes.

"Esperen" dijo Gatomon.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Kari.

"El que se acerca es Pegasusmon" contestó el digimon en forma de gato.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" preguntó Rika.

"Lo puedo sentir" contestó, los demás se miraron inseguros entre sí. Y esperaron por unos instantes, de repente pudieron distinguir en el cielo, la forma halada de Pegasusmon. Los digimons cesaron de cagar sus ataques. Al cabo de unos segundos Pegasusmon aterrizó, y de él bajo Takeru.

(-----)

Takeru bajo de su digimon y miró a los que estaban reunidos, los contó y sonrió para sus adentros. _Están todos reunidos, ahora podremos comenzar…espero_, pensó. "Hola muchachos, ustedes también están aquí" dijo dirigiéndose a sus amigos, luego miró a los Tamers y a los Frontiers y preguntó "y ustedes ¿Quiénes son?"

"Takeru, así que también te atrapo la luz azul" dijo Matt "Ellos son otro grupo de elegidos, se hacen llamar los Tamers" dijo señalando con su cabeza al grupo de Takato "y ellos los Frontiers" dijo haciendo lo mismo con el grupo que no tenía digimons.

"Ya veo," dijo Takeru "entonces ustedes deben conocer a estas personas" dijo dirigiéndose a Pegasusmon, quien agachó la cabeza dejando ver a los tres chicos que subió.

"Kouji, Kouichi y Naoko" dijo Takuya.

"Los encontré cuando desperté" mintió. Luego dirigió su mirada hacía donde estaba Ryo y dijo "Ryo Akiyama¿en verdad eres tú?" el moreno de ojos azules asintió.

"Al parecer ya estamos todos" dijo Ryo.

(-----)

Sin que ninguno supiera estaban siendo espiados por un digimon, llamado Dorumon, quien miraba la escena, escondido y con gran interés. Los miró por unos momentos más antes de marcharse. _Ya están reunidos, muy pronto comenzará todo._

* * *

**muy bien que les parecio, no hubo mucha acción pero eso se arreglará en los siguientes capitulos.**

**P.D. N°1****: la evolución que usaron Takeru y Patamon es la que usan los Tamers para lleguar a Mega (por si no lo saben)**

**P.D. N°2****: les voy adelantando de que se trata los proximos dos capitulos de mi otro fic "CABALLEROS DRAGONES", sera de como Kouji, Kouichi e Iori, se volvieron los aprendices de Takeru (estaran llenos de Flashback de Takeru antes de que empiece la guerra)**

**P.D. N°****: A partir de unos capitulos más cambiaré mi nombre ID, solo por si alguien busca mi nombre en vez de mis fic.**

**Gracias y sigan leyendo.**

**DArkLightSeraphimon**


End file.
